Disney Buddies: Life Is Mysterious
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: This will be various stories, but also focus on the main plot... Why are there so few buddies stories on here? Buddies is awesomeness! Enjoy my little mini-series which will sometimes go along with the plot of various TV shows. Suggestions are welcome. I own my OC's. Enjoy! :-)
1. The Beginning And SINGING!

**I own Riley, Lacy, Layla, Jessie, Lillian and Jenny. Disney owns the buddies movies. The humans can understand the buddies and various characters that are animals talking like Blythe in littlest pet shop.**

 **/Sam's P.O.V/**

"Hey, hey, hey!" My second eldest sister and my twin, Riley yelled, did a cartwheel and ran into a tree. She's more hyper than usual.

"OK. Did you have extra sugar today or should I be concerned?" I asked her and she glared at me.

"Shut up." She said and pulled me by the arm as we went to hang with our older sister, Jessie and our younger sisters Lacy, Layla and Jenny.

"Sammy!" My youngest sister, Jenny yelled and hugged me.

"Hey Jenny. I saw you fifteen minutes ago." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"So?" She asked and I chuckled.

"So…. Where are the buddies…?" Layla asked me, shy as she always is.

"I don't know….. They'll be here. They're always here." I told her and Lacy was squeezing a stress ball that she always has with her…..

"You OK?" Jessie asked Lacy and she hissed at her. Like a cat.

"It's best if you leave her alone…. It's never good if she's angry." Riley advised and I seconded that as we began our morning discussions.

 **/Buddha's P.O.V/**

As Lillian, one of my closest friend, was teaching me self-defense, something changed….. I just started to sing!

 _ **Every single time**_

 _ **The same arrangement.**_

 _ **I go out and fight the fight.**_

 _ **Still I always feel.**_

 _ **This strange estrangement.**_

 _ **Nothing there is real, nothing there is right.**_

 _ **I've been making shows.**_

 _ **Of trading blows.**_

 _ **Just hoping no one knows.**_

 _ **That I've been…**_

 _ **Keeping a nerve-wrecking secret.**_

 _ **Keeping it inside.**_

 _ **Nothing seems to penetrate my...**_

 _ **Heart.**_

 _ **I was always brave.**_

 _ **And kind of righteous.**_

 _ **Now I find I'm faltering.**_

 _ **Save me from their father named Dave.**_

 _ **You find this fight just doesn't mean a thing**_

 _ **Lillian: He ain't got that swing**_

 _ **(She knocks Chase to the ground as she teaches Buddha self-defense)**_

 _ **Buddha: Thanks for noticing.**_

 _ **Papi, Chloe, Rosa and Papi Jr: He does pretty well with fiends from hell.**_

 _ **But lately we can tell.**_ _**That he's just.**_

 _ **Lillian: Keeping a nerve-wrecking secret. Not telling anyone, somehow.**_

 _ **Mudbud: He's not even half the pup he was.**_

 _ **Buddha: Will I stay this way forever?**_

 _ **Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor?**_

 _ **Beautiful Shih Tzu who I don't even bother to name: How can I repay—**_

 _ **Buddha: Whatever…. I don't want to be...**_

 _ **Keeping a nerve-wrecking secret. Losing all my drive.**_

 _ **I can't even see.**_

 _ **If this is really me.**_

 _ **And I just hope to be…..**_

 _ ***Alive*!**_

 **NEXT SCENE: ABSENT- Peter, Alice, Bartleby, Billy, Butterball, Rosebud, and B-Dawg.**

"Hey Buddha." My only younger brother, Mudbud welcomed me as I walked up to them with Lillian.

"Hey…. Uh, has anything been going on? Unwanted visitors and all that?" I asked them and Sam shook his head...

"Alright. Has anybody….. Burst into song?" I asked and everybody looked at me.

"I thought it was just us!" Sam yelled and I was surprised that it wasn't just me.

"I was just talking to Jessie, when all the sudden singing just happened." Riley stated.

"It took my anger away….. **WAIT!** No it didn't, we're good." Lacy stated and pulled her hair up.

"What did you sing about?" Jessie asked me and I looked at her for a moment.

"I don't remember." I told her.

"OK. We need to do research on this before this happens again—"

 **Sam: I've got a theory. That it's a demon. A dancing demon –no, something isn't right there.**

 **Lacy: I've got a theory. Some kid is dreaming. And we're all stuck inside his wacked Broadway nightmare.**

 **Mudbud: I've got a theory, we should work this out.**

 **Mudbud, Lacy, Sam, Layla, Jessie, Lillian and Riley: It's getting eerie… What's this cheery singing all about?**

 **Mudbud: It could be witches! Some evil witches. Which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were, persecuted, Wicca good and love the earth and women powered and I'll be over here.**

 **Riley: I've got a theory! It could be bunnies**

 **Lillian: I've got a—**

 **Riley:** _ **BUNNIES AREN'T AS CUTE LIKE EVERYBODY SUPPOSES! THEY GOT THEM HOPPY LEGS AND TWITCHY LITTLE NOSES! AND WHAT'S WITH All THE CARROTS? WHAT DO THEY NEED SUCH GOOD EYESIGHT FOR ANYWAY?! BUNNIES, BUNNIES! IT MUST BE BUNNIES!**_

 **{Pause}**

 **Riley: Or maybe** **midgets….**

 **Sam: I've got a theory, we should work this fast**

 **Layla and Sam: Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed**

 **Buddha: I've got a theory… It doesn't matter.**

 **What can't we face if we're together?**

 **What's in this place that we can't weather?**

 **Homicide.**

 **We've all been there.**

 **The same old trips.**

 **Why should we care?**

 **Everyone: What can't we do if we get in it?**

 **We'll work it through within a minute.**

 **We have to try.**

 **We'll pay the price.**

 **It's do or die.**

 **Jessie: Hey, I've died twice.**

 **Everyone: What can't we face if we're together?**

 **Sam: What can't we face—?**

 **Everyone: What's in this place that we can't weather?**

 **Sam: — If we're together.**

 **Everyone: There's nothing we can't face.**

 **Riley: Except for bunnies...**

"Yeah…. OK… That was disturbing!" Mudbud stated and I agreed.

"I thought it was neat." Jessie told him.

"So what is it? What's causing it?" I asked and Mudbud smirked at me.

"I thought it didn't matter." He stated and I glared at him.

"Well I'm not exactly quivering in my stylish yet affordable collar, but there's definitely something unnatural going on. And that doesn't usually lead to hugs and movies." I told him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, is it just us? Is it only happening to us? That would probably mean a spell, or something more serious." Lillian told me and I walked across the street to see a man, holding a shirt.

 **Random man: They got. The mustard. Out!**

 **Other people: They got the mustard out!**

I slowly walked back across the street to my friends. 

"It's not just us." I told them and we thought to figure this out.

 **Suggestions are welcome, yes part of this is based off of buffy the vampire slayer episode; once more, with feeling. And ideas needed…. Writers block sucks…**


	2. Songs, Friendship And Tragedy

**I own Riley, Lacy, Layla, Jessie, Lillian, Rosa and Jenny. Disney owns the buddies movies. The humans can understand the buddies and various characters that are animals talking like Blythe in littlest pet shop.**

 **By the way, this is how I believe who is younger and older; Butterball, B-Dawg, Lillian Mudbud, Rosebud and Buddha.**

 **For the humans; Peter, Billy, Bartleby, Alice, Riley, Sam, Jessie, Lacy, Layla and Jenny.**

 **I've created a voice cast! For the buddies and humans in super buddies, it'll be the voices in that one.**

 **Lacy- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Layla- Alexa Vega**

 **Lillian- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Riley- Dove Cameron {Liv way}**

 **Rosa- Demi Lovato**

 **Jenny- Diamond White**

 **Jessica- Mae Whiteman**

 **Jessie- Miranda Cosgrove**

 **/Sam's P.O.V/**

What is going on? How is this happening? What is causing this? _**WHO**_ is causing this?

"Sam?" My mother, Jessica asked me and I turned around to face her. "Are you still worried about what's going around in Fernfield?" I let out an irritated sigh.

"Yes! We're singing, mom. Singing. It's creepy. Unnatural. Somewhat evil." I told her and she chuckled.

"Let's get on with your self-defense lesson, Sam." She told me and I sighed as she began to train me for defending myself…. Mainly from my 'Father'

 **/Jessica's P.O.V/**

 **Jessica:** **You're not ready for the world outside.  
You keep pretending, but you just can't hide.  
I know I said that I'd be standing by your side.  
But I...**

 **Your path's unbeaten and it's all uphill.  
And you can meet it, but you never will.  
And I'm the reason that you're standing still.  
But I...**

 **I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land.  
Wish I could play the mother and father and take you by the hand.  
Wish I could stay here.  
But now I understand.  
I'm standing in the way.**

 **The cries around you, you hear it all…..  
I don't know how to stop it at all.  
So you just lie there when you should be standing tall.  
But I...**

 **I wish I could lay your arms down.  
And let you rest at last.  
Wish I could slay that demon.  
But now that time has passed.  
Wish I could stay here, you're committed, be your mother.  
But I'm standing in the way.  
I'm just standing in the way.**

"Did you say something?" Sam asked me and I sighed as we continued with his lesson.

 **/Buddha's P.O.V/**

"Do we even have any books on this?" I asked Mudbud and he sighed.

"I don't know. But, it's amazing outside. The sun is shining. Everyone is singing…. Those girls are checking you out." He told me and I noticed two golden retrievers around our age looking at me.

"What? What were they looking at?" I asked him and he laughed and slightly pushed me.

"The cuteness of you, nerd." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Those girls really thought I was cute?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Totally." He told me, smiling.

"You know…. I'm just not used to that. They were really looking at me?" I asked him and he grinned.

"Yeah. You have no idea what they see in you." He told me and I looked at him.

"I know exactly what they see in me…. You." I told him as we kept walking.

 **Buddha: I live my life in shadow.**

 **Never the sun on my face.**

 **It doesn't seem so sad, though.**

 **I figure that it's my place.**

 **When I'm bathed in light.**

 **Something just isn't right.**

 **I'm under your spell**

 **How else could it be?**

 **Anyone would notice me?**

 **It's magic, I can tell.**

 **How you set me free.**

 **Brought me out so easily.**

 **I saw a world enchanted.**

 **Life and breath in the air.**

 **I always took for granted.**

 **I was the only one there.**

 **But your life shines.**

 **Brighter than any I've known.**

 **I'm under your spell.**

 **Nothing I can do.**

 **You just took my pain away.**

 **You worked your aid so well.**

 **Finally, I knew.**

 **Everything I dreamed was true.**

 **You made me believe.**

 **The moon to the tide.**

 **You help me in time.**

 **I'm under your spell.**

 **Flying like a ball.**

 **Even when I didn't know you at all.**

 **I break with every swell.**

 **Lost in darkness.**

 **Spread beneath my Buddha statue.**

 **You help me through every-thing.**

 **You help me through every-thing.**

 **You help me through every-thing.**

 **You help me—**

 **/Rosa's P.O.V/**

"So where do you think Buddha and Mudbud are?" I asked Lillian and she chuckled.

"Probably singing…. Yeah... singing." Lillian told me and I chuckled.

"Yeah. Everybody's singing. God only knows why." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Why is that exactly?" She asked and I groaned.

"I don't know! Find out for yourself!" I yelled at her and she ran off. I ran after her.

"Lillian wait! Lily!" I called out and she turned to face me. "I know that I'm kinda hard on you, but I don't mean to be. Being in an abusive home is hard for me. You know that. Buddha, Sam, the girls and I can't take much more of this, so you can be pissed off at me all you want…. I just don't know if he can take much of this." I told her and her eyes softened.

"Are you talking about Sam or Buddha?" She asked me and I sighed. "You're worried more about Buddha than yourself…. That's sweet…. Crazy, but sweet."

"Thanks….. If you ever tell him…. I'll come into your house in the middle of the night and put your pillow on your face until you stop kicking." I threatened and she chuckled.

"Alright….. Wanna meet Jessica, Sam, Buddha and Mudbud and find out more about this?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Sure… Let's try not to sing." I told her and she agreed.

 **/Peter's P.O.V/**

"So. Are you gonna be OK here?" My mom, Jean asked me and I sighed.

"Sure. The thirteen-year-old will be fine here for a half-hour." I told her and she rushed out of the house. I wish that she was the same as she was a year ago. When Dad was here. When she wasn't a drunk. A lot of things have changed since last year.

 **Peter: Does anybody even notice? Does anybody even care...?**

" **AHHHHHHHHH**!" I screamed as I noticed three strangers in my room before I blacked out.

 _ **Ideas are welcome... I seriously need some ideas, I'm lost.**_


End file.
